A Secret Love Affair
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Present for Speedstreak360. Will be 3-shot. The son of Prime and Megatron in a secret love affair with the commander, what could go wrong? Other than the protectiveness of two equally terrifying parents? OP/M UM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Happy belated birthday Speedstreak360! I hope you enjoy this and that everything is alright with you.**

**For everyone else who has read my other stories my friend's funeral has just happened so I will take a while to get over it and then I will focus on the others; this is just a birthday present for Speed and to help take my mind off everything.**

**I hope you enjoy and if you do want to review please don't flame.**

**Disclaimer- Transformers doesn't belong to me but Maximum belongs to Speedstreak360.**

* * *

"I love you" The soft whisper came over the silence two pairs of blue optics looking at one another

"I love you too" A slightly deeper voice replied leaning down for a kiss, the smaller of the two reached up and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"If my father finds out about this we will be in a lot of trouble"

"Then we will just have to ensure that he doesn't find out; even if he does though what does it matter? We both love one another and that should be all that matters. If worst comes to the worst I will fight for you." With a smile the shorter of the two leaned up to kiss him once more

"I should go, I have training with Ironhide soon. If I'm late again he'll start to suspect something" With one last kiss the two separated leaving the room at different times to ensure secrecy.

* * *

"Focus Maximum! Take your optic off of the enemy for one moment and they will separate your head from your shoulder quicker than Blurr can talk" Ironhide shouted watching Maximum attempt to hit the virtual targets as quickly as possible; the red mech folded his arms over his chassis and narrowed his optics watching his apprentice with scrutiny.

Rolling his optics he watched as the younger mech went flying across the room slamming into the edge of the ring before sliding to the floor with a groan; walking over he snickered when Maximum sighed angrily.

"You should have kept your optic on the targets, that's what happens when you look away for a moment" Out of the corner of his optics the younger one glared before pulling himself up onto his feet once more.

"How do you do it? Every time we try multiple targets I always get my aft kicked" He said with a sigh reaching out Ironhide placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Maximum, your father was never able to complete these simulations when he was your age. It takes a lot of practice and concentration on your half" Lifting himself up onto the edge Maximum looked at his mentor

"Hide...can I ask you a question?"

"Course you can short stuff" Nodding he took a deep breath before continuing

"There's a mech I like" Looking over at Hide he blushed at the smirk on the mech's face "Papa doesn't know nor does Mama so please don't tell them"

"On my life" Waiting for a moment he carried on

"We're in a relationship and I really love him, I mean really love him and he's told me so many times that he loves me as well. It's just...I'm scared about how Papa will react he's so protective over me and I almost know completely that he will not approve of us being together." Leaning against the edge Ironhide raised an optic ridge watching him

"The best thing you can do Maximum is be honest with him. Your father is protective of you yes but he loves you more than anything and if you sit him down and tell him what you've just told me I'm sure he will understand and allow you to continue your relationship with this mech" Upon seeing the look on Maximum's face he chuckled "Or you could speak to your mother and see what he thinks. There are many things your mother knows about most mechs on this base and has never repeated to anyone else. Besides your his son I very much doubt he would turn you into your father unless he thought you were in danger"

Sighing Maximum put his heads in his hands and shut his optics thinking over Ironhide's words; reaching over Ironhide placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, the younger mech looked up once more to face him.

"Speak to Ratchet if you want another mech's opinion, he has plenty of stories that he can tell you about secret relationships." Nodding Maximum straightened himself out and took a deep intake, nodding Ironhide watched him leave the room and slowly make his way towards the door. "Maximum" He called and waiting for the mech to turn and face him; when he did so Ironhide smirked. "If you need a secret rendezvous there's a storage room on the lower levels towards the abandoned labs that no one knows about; no one other than myself and Ratchet knows about them, they aren't on the official plans" Blushing Maximum quickly left the room ignoring Ironhide's booming laughter as he practically ran down the corridor.

* * *

"Frag" Was the soft pant as Maximum collapsed onto the ground beneath his back his arms firmly locked around the neck of his partner

"I believe that is what I just did" Came the reply, chuckling tiredly Maximum pulled himself up ot press a kiss to the other's lips

"You did, very thoroughly by the way" Moving to the side he allowed the other to lie down beside him with a smile, once the other was comfortable he moved and placed his head on the larger mech's shoulder. "This was probably the best suggestion anyone has given me" Chuckling his partner kissed him softly once more.

"You weren't the quietest though"

"No you weren't" Jumping the two looked over at the door, not having heard it open, and stared in horror and the figure stood there.

"Mother!" "Megatron!" The two shouted at the same time, the silver mech simply placed his hands on his hips

"You both have a lot of explaining to do"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother!" Maximum scrambled off of his partner covering himself up with his arms in the process to cover his modesty, the other mech doing the same in the process watching Megatron cautiously. Megatron folded his arms over his chassis and looked at the two mechs before him.

"I do believe you two have a lot of explaining to do" Maximum blushed and shuffled closer to his partner looking at his mother; sighing Megatron uncrossed his arms "Clean yourselves up and make yourselves decent then meet me in my quarters" Seeing the look on his son's face he rolled his optics "Your father is out on patrol Maximum and won't be back for a good 3 hours. No excuses I expect both of you up there in the next few minutes got it?" When they both nodded he hummed his consent and left the room. Slumping Maximum watched as the other stood up and held his hand out to help him up to his feet, accepting the help he climbed to his feet.

"Magnus" He said softly placing a hand on the commanders chassis "I'm sorry, I didn't want him to find out about us this way" Ultra Magnus placed a hand on the side of Maximum's face and smiled softly.

"He had to find out at some point, perhaps this was not the way we had in mind but we no longer have to keep this hidden from your mother" Smiling Maximum hugged him

"You're the best, come on we should go and clean up before Mama starts to freak"

* * *

"Sit down" Megatron ordered watching as the two awkwardly sat down in the chairs before him shifting slightly "So start from the beginning" Taking a deep intake Maximum looked at Ultra Magnus who reassuringly squeezed his hand, looking to his mother he curled up in the chair and sighed.

"Magnus and I have been together for a year now Mama, we didn't want to tell you because we're worried how Papa will react to the two of us being together. When I was with someone before Magnus he went mad and wouldn't leave the poor mech alone, this time though I really really do like being with Magnus. I don't want Papa to ruin what we've got" Ultra Magnus moved to wrap an arm around Maximum pulling him against his side to comfort him, Megatron put his head in his hand watching the interaction between the two.

"We did plan on telling you sir but as Maximum said we were worried as to how Prime would react to our relationship. I truly love your son with all my spark sir, I would die before I would allow harm to come to him and I would never dream of hurting Maximum." Leaning back in his chair Megatron folded his arms in front of him

"I'm going to tell the two of you a story. There were two mechs, one was of the lowest caste in existence and the other from the highest. The two obviously had to keep their relationship a secret because of the difference between their classes, they did the same as you two, getting together in secret meetings in dangerous areas in Kaon. For them it was the only way they could be together, when they were found out their parents and pretty much everyone in those city states fought to keep the two apart, in the end they were separated once the war began but found one another again when your father and I signed that peace agreement." Maximum tilted his helm in interest looking at his mother "You see Maximum those two mechs loved one another and experienced exactly what you are worried about but those two mechs are still together" Smirking slightly Megatron looked at the two of them "Those mechs are your father and myself"

At the look on his son's face Megatron let out a hearty chuckle, Ultra Magnus looked at the silver mech in interest. Shifting in his seat Maximum leant forward to look his mother straight in the optics when he calmed down. Smiling Megatron stood up and walked over to them taking one of their hands in each of his own.

"The point is Maximum you shouldn't have worried about telling me, after what your father and I went through I understand exactly how you feel. I never want you to feel as though you have to keep secrets from me especially one like this." Turning to look at Ultra Magnus he narrowed his optics slightly "I approve of you being the one that Maxi is courting but if you ever hurt him I will cause you greater pain then you can ever imagine." Straightening his back Megatron relinquished his grip on their hands and walked over to the door standing by the side "We need to think of what we are going to tell your father as he has just gotten back to base."

"I thought we had more time!" Maximum squeaked grabbing Magnus' hand

"So did I, do not worry Maxi I will support both of you in this. Perhaps though it would be better if Magnus was to remain hidden in the washracks until we have spoken to your father properly" Nodding Ultra Magnus quickly kissed the top of Maximum's helm before disappearing into the private washracks; the door shutting behind him just as the door to their quarters opened and Optimus Prime strolled in, smiling at his mate and then grinning brightly at his son.

"Maxi" Said mech walked over to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Papa I have something important to tell you" Looking down Optimus smiled and held his son tightly

"You can tell me anything my son" Casting a glance at his mother Maximum took a deep intake before looking his father in the optics

"Papa I'm courting Ultra Magnus"


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus blinked several times looking down at Maximum opening and closing his mouth several times, the younger mech looked over at his mother in concern pointing at his father. Megatron simply winked at him and leant against the wall by the door to the washracks, narrowing his optics Maximum watched his mother as he smirked.

"You're dating Ultra Magnus" Optimus said slowly looking at his son gulping Maximum nodded, taking a deep intake and shutting his optics Optimus slowly let go of Maximum and took a step backwards. "Where is Magnus at the moment?" Immediately Maximum grabbed his father's arm

"Papa please don't hurt him!" He pleaded pulling the Prime's arm as he slowly walked towards the door, at that moment Megatron decided to intervene walking over and gently placing a hand on his sparkmate's chassis.

"Orion love sit down and let Maximum speak" The two older mechs looked at one another silently before Optimus relented and moved to take the seat Megatron had previously been sitting in; Maximum turned to face Megatron when said mech placed a hand on his back. "Just tell your father what you told me, if needs be I will speak with him" Nodding the young Prime walked towards his father and sat back down in his chair.

"Papa I really love Magnus, it's not like my relationship with Sliplight. Ultra Magnus really loves me and I really love him, we've been together for a year now and I didn't tell you because I was scared how you would react to it." Wringing his hands Maxi shifted in his chair "I just want you to approve of it Papa" Shutting his optics he wiped away some of the tears gathering in the corners of his optics "Please Papa I really really enjoy being with him; I feel safe with him and he makes me feel loved." Megatron wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"Just think about it Orion, they've been sneaking around and it's not fair. You remember how badly we suffered because of our love for one another. We can't make them go through what we did" Rubbing his optics with a sigh Optimus looked at his family

"I can't say that I will agree to this completely Maximum but I understand what it's like to be kept away from the one you love. Give me time to think about it alright" Standing up Optimus slowly began crossing the room "Perhaps it would be for the best if I didn't see Magnus for a while either" Before either mech could react Prime had opened the door to the washracks and was staring straight into the optics of Ultra Magnus; the blue and white commander shrunk back raising a hand timidly.

"Uh-hi sir, have I ever told you how much I respect you as a mech and my commanding officer?" As he spoke he slowly slid past Optimus into the main room the Prime's optics following his every move "With all due respect sir I believe that I should take my leave now" With that he bolted out of the room with Optimus close on his heels roaring in anger, Maximum squeaked in fear before running after them.

"Papa! Leave him alone please!" He shouted trying madly to keep up with his parent and lover. Sighing and shaking his head Megatron walked out of their quarters following them at a leisurely pace listening to the shouts of all three mechs.

* * *

Maximum smiled up at Ultra Magnus as they slowly danced around the room among the other couples the slow music playing softly in the background; the commander leant down pressing a soft kiss to his lips, when they parted the two smiled at one another again. Across the room Megatron stood beside Optimus leaning against him with a smile, the Prime wrapped his arm around his mate as he watched their son dance with Magnus.

"Can you believe it was a year ago now that you chased Magnus around the base for two days for courting Maxi and now here they are, dancing together on the day of their bonding ceremony."Megatron said softly watching them in happiness, Optimus smiled also looking down at his own sparkmate with love in his optics. "Go dance with your son Optimus, I'll still be waiting here when you get back" Playfully slapping his sparkmate's chest plates Megatron watched the large mech walk across the room approaching their son. Gently tapping Maximum on the shoulder Optimus smiled at the new sparkmate's when they turned around to look at him before holding a hand out to his son.

"May I have this dance?" Nodding happily Maximum gave Magnus a quick kiss before taking his father's hand, together the two danced slowly Maximum hugging his father tightly as they did so. "I am so unbelievably proud of you my son" With tears in his optics Maximum looked up at him a large smile on his face

"Thank you Papa, thank you so much"

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry for the crappy ending!x**


End file.
